


Kenilworth

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Клок Кинг хорошо разбирался в механизмах.





	

— Добро пожаловать, полковник Слэйд. Пора?

Тэм повернул голову и мягко улыбнулся. В его возрасте смерть встречают с улыбкой, даже если не жаждут встречи.

Тэм ощущал чужое присутствие, несмотря на то, что Слэйд был далеко. В паре десятков метров, за огромными мерно вращающимися шестеренками, в другом временном потоке. Но лишние детали, которым нет места, всегда хорошо заметны.  
Слэйд от него не прятался, просто пользовался преимуществами, которые давала обстановка. Иначе поступали только глупцы.

В каждом бою несложно найти то, что можно использовать.

Все сражения состоят из десятков мелких деталей.

Успех Слэйда всегда складывался из мелких деталей. Ему не составило труда учесть их все и заставить самого себя работать как гибкий, слаженный, пусть и удивительно иррациональный, механизм.

Тэм знал принцип функционирования таких людей. Он, несмотря ни на что, ровно тот же, что у часов. Но сломать часы легко — достаточно исключить любую деталь и система будет разрушена, застопорена навсегда. Остановить Дезстроука труднее.

Тик-так.

— Предательство Джазаки было всего лишь вопросом времени… — Тэм говорил размеренно и монотонно.

Тишину прорезал его голос и несинхронное, хаотичное тиканье десятков часов, шедших вразнобой. Тэм говорил то ли с ними, то ли сам с собой. Перескакивая с темы на тему и не получая ответа.

Клок Кинг не пытался сбежать, Дезстроук медлил. Играм в охотника и жертву положено идти по другим сценариям.

— Мы все — путешественники во времени, полковник. Рабы судьбы.

«Полковник».

Тэм одним простым словом возвращал Слэйда в мир, которого давно не существовало, потому что Слэйд сломал его своими руками.

— Я тебе верю, — Слэйд кивнул и, наконец, дважды выстрелил. Слэйд не любил предаваться воспоминаниям.

Тик-так.

Пули должны были прошить затылок Тэма насквозь и закончить пустую демагогию, но этого не произошло.

Скрипучий голос Клок Кинга, когда тот опять начал говорить, в первые секунды звучал так, будто он почти сочувствовал промахнувшемуся наемнику и тоже сожалел об этом досадном недоразумении.

— Теряешь время, полковник. Семисекундная задержка. Я не существую вне временного потока, а ты видишь лишь проекцию, — Тэм задумался на секунду. — Отговорки тебя не остановят, конечно… Но, возможно, я могу выкупить немного… Времени.

— Сомневаюсь.

Уилсон задрал маску, зубами вытянул чеку гранаты. Слэйд все еще мешкал. Тэм понимал: Слэйд чуял, что этот разговор не пустой. Уилсон знал — ему что-то недоговаривали. Что-то действительно важное.

Это можно было бы назвать шестым чувством. Или просто опытом.

Тэм рассмеялся над чем-то, с видимым трудом опускаясь на край своей постели, выглядящей абсолютно неуместно в этом царстве шестеренок и циферблатов.

Тик-так.

— Время — нечто уходящее… Зверь, который на нас охотится… Калечит нас сожалениями. Ты — человек сожалений, полковник. Твоя маска ничего не скрывает. Я слышал сплетни… Что кое-кого, любимого величайшим в мире ассассином, удерживают неподалеку, — вкрадчиво проговорил Тэм, а через секунду добавил живее, резче. — Дай слово, что не убьешь меня.

— Я уже дал слово, Клок Кинг. Семьям твоих жертв. И оно подкреплено деньгами, что мне заплатили.

Тик-так.

— Если это твоя честность не дает тебе покоя… Смерть получит меня довольно скоро. Полковник… Никто не узнает.

— Я буду знать.

Найти ту единственную деталь, без которой почти идеально адаптированная ко всему система не сможет функционировать, и остановить Дезстроука сложнее, чем сломать часы.

Но Тэм хорошо разбирался в механизмах.

— Стоит ли моя жизнь дороже жизни того, кого ты любишь?..

Тэм считал, что Слэйд окончательно проиграл в ту секунду, когда процедил сквозь зубы: «Заставь меня поверить тебе».

Тэму было нетрудно дать ему достаточно веский аргумент. Кодовое слово, короткий чужой сигнал бедствия… И двое человек проживут дольше, чем могли бы.

— Кенилворс.

Тик-так.

Слэйд исчез, не сказав ни слова.

Слэйд умел расставлять приоритеты.  
Это было очевидным фактом.

Тэм продлил себе жизнь.  
Это было очевидным фактом.

Тэм выиграл.  
Это было бы фактом, но…

Тэм не учел только то, что Слэйд ему ничего не пообещал.


End file.
